


how to find the end

by suncityblues



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Constipation, Kissing, M/M, Post TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncityblues/pseuds/suncityblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four kisses between General Hux and Kylo Ren.<br/>Takes place after The Force Awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to find the end

+  
Their first kiss is more like a bite to the lips than anything else.

Kylo Ren had invited himself into Hux’s private office, and it had been the first time they’d seen each other since he had hauled Kylo's injured body onto an escape ship several months earlier.

What had originally been intended as a short visit where Ren would coldly thank Hux for saving his life had almost immediately diverged into an old argument about the pros and cons of using clones as soldiers. Hux always did have a way of getting just a bit too close to Kylo when they were arguing and without the mask between them they were red faced and breathing each other’s air.

Kylo had made a comment about how Hux refuses to see reason, about how his father is financially invested in the Stormtrooper Programme and Hux replied, “Don’t act like you know anything about fathers, Ren.”

It's vicious and petty and so Kylo bites him.

And Hux bites back.

There’s a sudden coppery sensation and then there are tongues and teeth and hands finding their way under fabric.

When the bite becomes a kiss, Kylo can see a vivid memory appear of himself looking up, all bloody black eyed misery. He is looking up and he is saying, “Hux?” with the kind of pure relief that is impossible to fake. And the heart that is not Kylo’s heart gets tight in the chest that is not Kylo’s chest. There is an emotion there but neither Hux nor Ren know what to call it.

Hux shoves him off a few moments later, wipes the blood from his chin, and does his best to look for all the world like he didn’t have a Knight of Ren’s thigh rubbing between his legs a few seconds ago.

"You have to leave" Hux says.

They ignore each other for several weeks.

++

The second time they kiss there are flashes of light and smoke everywhere around them.

Hux can hardly breathe, let alone see, and he wishes for the first time in his life for a Stormtrooper helmet with a ventilator. There are Resistance soldiers everywhere, more of them than he’s seen on a single mission before which means they must have upped recruitments dramatically after the destruction of the Hosnian System. It doesn't bother him much, they'd all be taken care of sooner or later anyway.

Three things come into Hux’s mind in quick succession: These new recruits cannot have been well trained, there is likely an order to wound and capture him rather than kill him, and, if he could just lure the group chasing him to C-Gate and hit the lock after him he could stop the air valve and let the lot of them suffocate.

He does not have to make it to C-Gate though because he makes it to Kylo Ren first.

The man isn't wearing a mask and is swinging his lightsaber around almost like a furious dance.

The rest is a whirl of yelling and the smell of burnt flesh.

  
Hux watches transfixed for a moment, catching his breath but it doesn't seem to come to him. As his adrenaline wears away he realizes he must have been shot with blaster fire at least twice while running and he’s losing a lot of blood.

For the second time in his life Hux decides to retreat, there’s no sense in protecting a makeshift base on a dead planet, after all. He barks the order to a passing trooper who had the audacity to try and send a medical droid towards him while under fire and then Hux rushes over to Ren.

“We have to leave” he says and then, because he cannot seem to help himself, presses his mouth to Kylo Ren’s in full view of everyone, Resistance and First Order alike. It’s a bad, dangerous, decision and they both know it but Hux is feeling lightheaded and his vision is blurring at the edges. He thinks that if he dies now he wants at least this small thing before he goes.

And, later, as Hux detonates the base from a ship high above it, surely incinerating any of Organa’s soldiers who were still there with a trick he learned from the destruction of the Starkiller he can feel Kylo Ren’s hand resting on his back.

Hux passes out from blood loss before they even make it out of the planet’s atmosphere but Ren is there to catch him.

+++

The third kiss happens the very moment Hux wakes up in the Finalizer's medical bay.

As it turns out Kylo Ren is not really cut out for managing large groups of people and generally finds running the First Order to be something he would like to continue delegating to Hux. For lack of Hux people started turning to him for answers to problems and for not the first time in his life Kylo Ren finds himself completely out of his depths.

He uses the force to constantly monitor Hux’s improvement, a small blip of thought that lived at the back of his mind for the half day Hux was alseep. He tells himself that he has no room for sentiment, that this was all a practical solution, that he's keeping tabs on everyone.

But, the very moment the man began to reenter consciousness, before even the medical staff knew, Ren was by his side pressing kisses to cheeks and nose, temples and chapped dry lips.

Hux swats him away but with very little strength. He looks smaller than usual swimming in a First Order issue medical outfit; his hair hanging unkempt and limp on his head.

“Where are the medical droids?” Hux asks in a way that suggests he suspects Kylo did something to them.

“Gone for now” Kylo answers. He didn’t destroy any droids but considers slicing one in half after the fact just to annoy Hux.

“You lost a lot of blood, they gave you more and you’re supposed to rest.” Ren tries to keep his voice even and professional but knows he fails miserably.

“Oh” is all Hux says, in a way that clearly means he had been drifting in and out of sleep already. Into the pillow he smiles the kind of smile that a little kid would make, pure and whole-faced even with his eyes closed. It looks so out of place on Hux that Kylo wonders what pain meds he’s on.

His chest aches. 

++++

The fourth and fifth and sixth kiss happen in Hux’s First Order regulation sized bed in his First Order regulation officer’s accommodations. He’s mostly stitched back together and off bed rest but he still sleeps longer than he ever did before his injury.

He’s healing, he knows but part of him worries that he might never truly recover. He thinks about his home, about protecting it from the disorder, the infinite indescribable chaos that he’d been taught to fear and loathe from childhood and thinks he will force himself to do better no matter what.

Ren often lets himself into Hux’s quarters now without asking. They lay on the bed in silence with Hux reading reports while Ren meditates.

Sometimes they talk but neither of them have much in the way of lives to talk about. Their pasts are respectively secrets they'd both like to keep and neither feels particularly inclined to pick a fight. They both have their work and it’s work that the other inherently doesn’t understand.

But the quiet they like, the quiet says a lot.

And, some other times, they touch.  
Lips to lips, and body to body. They take everything the other offers, and give all that they can like it's the last thing they'll ever do.

There is no real fall out from their public kiss as far as Hux knows. Though intelligence had come back reporting a new Resistance directive that should he ever be captured he'd to be brought to General Organa directly without first being interrogated by anyone else.

The news doesn't mean anything to either Hux or Kylo Ren.

As far as they're concerned the future and its potential for violence and separation are thoughts for another time.

+++++

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is always loved and I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> I'm suncityblues on tumblr too.


End file.
